Trying to be Glinda the Good Vol 1
by New2FanFic
Summary: One shot. This what occured after "Wicked" ended and Glinda returns to the palace to assume her throne as the new ruler of Oz. With quite a few bombshells it'll be one heck of a night. Sequels may follow.


_Disclaimer: I don't own "Wicked" only the ideas of mine that stemmed from it_.

Trying to be Glinda the Good

The room was empty and it was cold as the night. All that stood in it was a large mechanical mask a mediocrity used to fool an entire nation. Through the window over looking, the Capitol Plaza floated a bubble, a rather large bubble. The bubble evaporated and woman stood, a small blond woman. She stood proud in her fluffy ice blue gown; under her right arm, she held a large leather book and her right hand clutched a white scepter toped with a crystal snowflake. She is Glinda, Glinda the Good.

"Who can say…." She softly sang to herself, "If I changed for the better, but..." her voice gave way for a moment as an internal one joined her voice, "because I knew you… I have been changed for good." She wiped a stray tear away and proceeded to the adjacent room, the office of the Wonder Wizard of Oz.

She scanned the open files on the table without much conviction, it told her nothing she didn't know; the Wicked Witch of West's file lay open with a red slash over wanted sketch. She slammed the book over the file in agitation and stormed out of the Wiz- well her office now. She had risen to power after disposing the Wizard and Horrible Morrible with a tiny green bottle and a drive for vengeance. She walked back in to the room and looked around; this was her throne room now, of course, it would need to be decorated; maybe a nice chair.

"Your Goodness," a husky voice suddenly was present, Glinda quickly raised her staff as she looked toward the doorway, and it was one of her new guards. She knew him, yes! He chased her and Elphaba that day they arrive in the Emerald City; he grabbed her when he thought she was the intruder loose in the palace. He was much bigger then her, with strawberry blond hair gelled to perfection, dull brown eyes that showed lack of depth, and eyebrows penciled to create the illusion he had them. This man was now kneeling before Glinda in submission and she straightened herself up.

"Yes what is it Royal Guard…um..." She realized it was hard to sound dignified if you didn't know what you were saying.

"Rossling, Koib Rossling, Captain of the Guard, your Highness." He replied his eyes glued to the floor.

"Yes, what is it Rossling?" she gestured her free hand for him to rise; it was odd having this man be submissive to her.

"There is a prisoner," he began now gluing his eyes to her brow, "he was holding him in a private cell on the grounds by the Wizard's orders. What should become of him?"

"Well bring him to me." She stated simply without much thought, what if this man were dangerous or mad. He could be some kind of terrorist or monster. She began to second-guess this order as soon as she said it.

"Yes your Goodness." Rossling stated with a quick bow before spinning on his heel to exit. _Captain of the Guard_, she thought as soon as he was no longer visible, _just_ _like_… she sniffed but held her tears back, _him_.

Rossling returned after a few minutes holding a mere piece of twine. Who could this be?

"Who is Rossling?" she inquired as he guided the twine through the doorway. On the other end was a goat. _Ah yes_, it clicked for her, "Release him! Leave him with me and shut the door. Then I want you to send for a team to fix up my hido throne room. And rejoycify that you are remaining Captain of the Guard." She finished once again wondering what keeps driving her decisions.

"You have my graditution and fiercest of loyalty." He dropped to his knee again, "Glinda the Good." She beckoned him to rise and from there he followed her orders with out question now she was alone with the prisoner.

"Oh!" she said returning to her normal self, "Doctor Dillamond! I'm so sorry!" she embraced her old professor and silently sobbed. His coat was matted, his cloths were ripped and tattered, and she suspected he's been tortured. She ran her hands over him frantically checking or fresh and infected wounds, "How are you feeling?" She was waiting in agony for Dillamond to answer.

"Mahahhh!" was all that came out of him and she crumbled shaking and gasping for air. Heartache and rage filled her, but something else did too, it rather tingled but not, it rather burned but not. Her next action suddenly was clear to the inner Glinda before it was clear to the outer. She darted back to the office, grabbed the thick book, and brought before the doctor. She flipped through the pages blindly until she knew to stop. The large funny amethyst writing fazed her not as she seized Doctor Dillamond's throat with her fingertips and began.

"_Anima, Anima, Orle, Orle, Reperay, Repera namhen_!" she chanted at a melodic pace, moving her finger rapidly up and down Dillamond's neck.

"Mah- Bah- Mah- Miss G'linda, you've done it!" Doctor Dillamond gasped after so long of silence.

"Glinda now." She stated pulling herself to her, "It'll take time but you'll figure out how to say it."

"Right, Glinda" Dillamond responded somewhat relieved that his savior maintained some of the persona he remembered, "what is that book?"

"It's the Grimmerie." She said flatly staring at the book.

"_The_ Grimmerie? It was said to have never existed or have been lost." The Goat leaned in for a closer look at the writing, twisting up his face to decipher something his solely logical mind could not.

"You know what this means?" Glinda hunched toward the Grimmerie, "I can do it! I can bring them back!"

"Who may I ask? I've been locked-"he began but Glinda cut him off.

"Elphie and Fiyero." She said in a hushed voice, the Doctors face dropped

"Miss El-" his eyes dilated in shock but Glinda wasn't listening.

"I can and will bring them back." She whispered.

"You can't bring them back." A new deep almost regal sounding voice entered the space from the window. Glinda whipped around spinning her staff startled into combat. The creature stood on the windowsill, hunched like a primate and winged like a bat.

"Chistery!" she gasped, "I knew Elphie was trying but…"

"Your spell is the cause. However, that is not why I am here. You cannot bring Elphaba back." The monkey said.

"And why can't she?" Doctor Dillamond huffed; "She repaired my severely damaged vocal chords and gave you speech, why can't she return Miss Elphaba to us?" the doctor was overwhelmed with grief clearly.

"Because it is impossible to bring back something that is not gone." Chistery stated.

"Do you mean to-"

"They're alive?" Glinda squeaked, Chistery nodded, "You must beckon them back!"

"I know where they are going Glinda." He responded, "I was given specific instructions not to follow them and as an extra precaution they told me next to nothing. Thinking they are fugitives, they do not want to be found"

"Well then nothing can be done." The last spark of Dillamond's hope of seeing his favorite student again had been snuffed out.

"I'll do it!" Glinda said snatching up the Grimmerie.

"Elphaba is exceptionally bright and Fiyero is an Arjiki, they are exceptional hunters and trackers. Finding them would be like defying gravity!" the doctor's shock was taking over his speech.

"Well I can come and go by bubble! If I can do that I can do this!" She turned to speak to Dillamond directly, "As my Royal Advisor I expect you Doctor to fully support me." She watched as Dillamond looked up at her.

"Alright. I will your Highness." The Goat gave a curt bow.

"Chistery." Glinda faced the Monkey now, "Have your army, family, thing circle Kiamo Ko for a five mile radius then report back here, General."

Chistery bowed and exited the window. Oz's new ruler turned to her advisor.

"Find a bed and get some rest, I'm going to snatch up a plan." And with that she shuffled back to the office with her mission in mind.


End file.
